


Not a Hero

by mpmottley



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpmottley/pseuds/mpmottley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal takes Jay to a party, and it turns out to maybe not have been the best idea. (Mal and Jay are Bros.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Hero

Jay made a noise halfway between a giggle and a hum that can only be generated by someone who’s been drinking; warm and pleased and comfortable without having to hold up some kind of appearance. Jay was that kind of drunk, he was happy and attention seeking– an exaggeration of his sober self.

Mal watched as Jay thoroughly made a mess of himself, his eyes locked on Gaston Jr. (Gus)’s gaze and a lazy smile spread across his lips. She sipped her drink slowly, not feeling particularly interested in getting drunk that night. On the opposite, Jay obediently followed Gus, his wrist being held maybe more than tightly and he was dragged toward the edge of the room. She wasn’t about to object to Jay’s forceful treatment; Jay knew better than to let himself be even associated with the twins, but Mal also knew how he worked. He was going to take whatever he could get, unless offered a more appealing option.

Jay, despite being younger, was in the same classes as Mal, because his father wanted so much to not have the burden of a child. Fifteen years old, and drunk to the point he couldn’t stand up straight, he craved affection of anyone who would give it. Gus was the easy, but unsafe choice. Even among villains, there were some things that were not okay, and Gus and Tony simply had no regard for that. So, if a fifteen year old was already drunk and nearly compliant, they figure it was okay to drop a little gray pill into that fifteen year old’s cup while he was distracted. Mal was not the hero here. Part of her wanted to walk away and let Jay deal with the consequences of being easy prey, but there was something in her that didn’t want to let Jay be ruined at the hands of the eighteen year old twins. If it were Mal they were pursuing, would Jay intervene? 

But Jay was her only ally on that Beast-forsaken island, where people who you could rely on were a valuable commodity. She hoisted herself off of the dilapidated bench and strode over. “Jay, you sure seem to be enjoying yourself…” She flashed a smile. Jay, who ended up pinned between Gus and the wall and on the receiving end of lewd kisses to his neck, noticed her immediately.

“Mal!” He seemed pleased to see her, becoming more alert and pulling out of Gus’ grasp. He draped an arm over her shoulders, 

“I-uh, I wanted to know if maybe you wanted the rest of my drink.” She held up the cup in her hand, forcing a smile. If his behavior didn’t, his breath told of just how much he’d consumed. “I’m done. Kinda ready to head out.” She elaborated. Jay traded cups with her, as she intended. She made a point of dumping the last shot of alcohol out on the floor, staring Gus down. He scowled at her as she wrapped her arm around Jay’s waist and led him off. Jay was none the wiser, and even if he had been, he wasn’t going to remember enough of that night to tell anyone that for the first time, she was less than a villain.


End file.
